


Tornado Koopa - Lost in Time

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Gen, koopa - Freeform, partners in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story I wrote a very very long time ago (early 2008 to be exact) based on the game Mario and Luigi - Partners in Time. Tornado Koopa is an original character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado Koopa - Lost in Time

Tornado ran down flight after flight of steps, clutching the baby Koopa in his hand. He ran down a long purple corridor, running and running and...  
 _BUMP!_  
"Arrgh..." said Tornado, checking to see if the baby was OK, "Sorry I just..."  
Tornado looked up, and saw two plumbers, one red and one green, and they were holding babies that looked similar to themselves on their backs.  
"Mama-mia!" yelled the red one, "Whatever brings you here, Tornado?"  
"Mario and Luigi?" said Tornado, confused, "But you can't be here, I was thrown back in time!"  
Tornado remembered it, the Shroom UFO came and attacked him, the whole forest was burning, there was screaming, and then a bright purple light, and the zap knocked him into the past, where he had found himself, as a baby, crawling near to the rivers edge.  
He had scooped it up in his hand, and walked into the Zim Factory, but there he found more Shroom, which he had to run from.   
"I need to take this back to King Bowser..." said Tornado, holding up the baby.  
"That's PRINCE Bowser," said Luigi, "But we may bring you there..."  
"Hey..." said Mario, "Didn't Bowser once speak of a mysterious Koopa that brought you home?"  
Tornado stopped for a moment.  
"Yeah he did!" said Tornado, looking at the baby, "That must have been me all along!"  
"Well then..." said Mario, "Come with us, Tornado, we know how to bring you home after you have taken the baby you to Bowser."  
"Yes-a!" said Luigi, "But now we are looking for pieces of the Cobalt Star, it will stop the Shrooms in their slimey purple tracks!"  
"Hold on a minute!" said Tornado, holding a sparkling triangular gem in his hand, "Is this a piece, by any chance? I found it near where the Shroom had attacked..."  
Mario and Luigi nodded.  
"Yes!" said Mario, taking the piece and stuffing it into a suitcase.  
"Hey! Not so damn hard!" yelled the suitcase, before it finally slipped back into Mario's pocket.  
"That suitcase can talk?" asked Tornado.  
"Yes... but nevermind..." said Luigi, "We need to get the rest of the star..."  
There was a pipe.  
Mario jumped down it and his baby laughed.  
Luigi jumped down it and his baby laughed too.  
But it didn't look much fun.  
Tornado took a few steps back, before plunging into the pipe. He held on tight to his baby. The baby hid in it's shell before finally peeking out again at the end of the journey. Mario laughed.  
"You'll soon get used to it." he said, and he turned to Luigi.  
They walked down a long path, filled with forests and mushrooms. They approached a village. But there was nothing there. Not one thing left. Just craters left in the floor and one piece of a Cobalt Star, Luigi picked it up, and put it in Mario's Suitcase. After walking a while, they passed Bower's Castle.   
"This is your drop off I suppose..." said Luigi, "Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you outside!"  
"Good luck!" said Mario!  
"Thanks!" said Tornado, running in.  
Bowser was sitting on his throne, watching the window.  
"Bowser, Bowser, King Bowser!" yelled Tornado, rushing in.  
"You mean Prince Bowser?" asked Bowser.  
"Yes, Prince Bowser," said Tornado, "I found one of your minions..."  
"Who is... oh yes... that's the new one..." said Bowser, taking the baby.  
Tornado was about to turn and go.  
"Oh wait... what's your name?" asked Bowser.  
"Tornado," said Tornado.  
"Oh good, see this baby doesn't have a name yet, I think I'll name it after you!" said Bowser, holding the baby in the air.  
"Thanks!" said Tornado, waving goodbye to the baby.  
"Don't worry," said Bowser, "This baby is safe with us!"  
Tornado nodded and left out the door.  
"So," said Mario, "How'd it go?"  
"It was the weirdest thing ever," began Tornado, "He asked me what my name was, and then, he named him after me!"  
Luigi laughed.  
"Hey Mario," said Luigi, "Maybe that's how we'll get named!"  
Mario and Tornado laughed too.   
"I don't get it..." said a voice from Mario's pocket. It was the suitcase.  
"Anyway," said Luigi, "This is a portal. A time portal."  
Luigi pointed at it. They were so busy talking they weren't paying any attention to what lie ahead of them. It was a swirling pink and blue portal.  
"Bye guys," said Tornado smirking, "Good luck!"  
"Oh we'll meet again someday," said Mario, "You can count on it."  
Tornado nodded, and dived into the portal.  
 _CRASH_  
Tornado opened his eyes, he was in a luxurious garden, and he saw a door that lead inside to someplace.   
The door opened, and a Mushroom came into the garden.  
"Um... hello..." said Tornado.  
"Oh god no," said the Mushroom, running off.  
"Hey..." said Tornado, "Wait!"  
The portal swirled again.  
Mario and Luigi jumped out.  
"Hey guys," said Tornado, "That was quick..."  
"Um..." said Mario, "No we were there days, it's just that THAT portal came back to right now."  
"I gotta be getting back to Bowser's Castle now, see ya guys!" said Tornado, jumping over the garden fences.


End file.
